


Love A Good Borderlands

by Hobble_Dragon_Writing



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobble_Dragon_Writing/pseuds/Hobble_Dragon_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes going out on minor missions is a good thing simply due to what you get to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love A Good Borderlands

It had been a long ‘simple’ delivery. Definitely, felt like the longest. More so that her most fabled ‘simple’ delivery run those couple of years ago. Athena’s head rocked a bit against the seat’s headrest as the vehicle hit some rough ground. Eyebrows coming together, she slowly opened her eyes to slits and glanced around the dark interior. Gaige’s turn to drive back had finally rolled around and, the girl loved to go fast. It being night time making no difference. Not that she was a bad driver just by far the most gung-ho and least comfortable. Felt like to Athena that Janey was better at driving at warp speeds and still managing to keep the ride smooth. Like speed driving on thick ice or in one of the moon zoomies back on Elpis. But, then again she was probably rather very biased in the matter.

The whole trip out had started just as rocky as this patch of land Gaige was attempting to pummel into submission with the vehicle tires. Given to Athena by Tannis of all people. Athena’s normal quiet nature worked in her favor as she had leaned against the wall listening to Tannis go on about needing some research dropped off at a place called The Descent. Her eyes had tracked Tannis back and forth as she paced while talking, “While you are out there find the echo that was left out there for me. It is...important. Was that it? Hmm, think so. Don’t you?” Athena didn’t even try to answer, just straightened back to her feet as Tannis started back talking as if she hadn’t asked a question, “If you find any more of this substance,” she paced to a small table, so neat in its organization it put out an air of ‘touch this and have your fingers removed one by one slowly’, plucked up a vial of purple stuff and flicked it in Athena’s direction. It was caught without a moment’s hesitation, “Make sure you bring some back to replace the research being left behind.”

A quick bit of research of her own had ended with Athena having traveling companions in the flavor of: Gaige (Deathtrap due to left arm proximity), Brick, and Mordecai more due to Lilith almost setting a real fire under his skinny arse to get him to go. When Athena had first started asking around about what and where The Descent was Lilith had grown a weird look on her face and had picked out the other three and ½ to go with Athena in an odd, brook-no-arguments air. Janey had been against it, saying The Descent didn’t sound like a good place to not be mangled in the most horrific fashion. On seeing that three other vault hunters was going as well she had drummed her fingers against the metal underside of the bike she was working on then took a deep sigh as she rolled her eyes and shooed Athena off.

Straight out the gate had been an increasing number of frustratingly off balanced bandits and monsters and wildlife. Finally, getting to The Descent had yielded some Eridium splattered warped wildlife creatures that had nearly gotten lucky and killed Brick. Thankfully, the thing that had tried to swallow him whole hadn’t gotten him down its gullet fast enough. Brick had managed to choke it to death on its own uvula. Truthfully its own fault. It should have hacked him back out once Brick had knocked a few of its mismatched fangs out from the inside and his howling of profanities was causing its sinus cavities to vibrate to the point mucus was streaming from its nostrils. Mordecai had slipped off and found the echo while the other four, Deathtrap had been out pretty much the whole time they were in a 16 kilometer radius of The Descent, were cleaning up the leftover trash monsters. Attempts to clean off Brick had been mostly futile. Only half the gross fluids were removed but the entire smell he had generated had refused to leave.

Now, they were almost home, nearing the latest fast travel anchor point for Sanctuary. Rubbing the nape of her neck, Athena popped her neck vertebra. She caught a glimpse of the ooze that had shimmed from Brick’s sleeping form while they had drove back. Nothing is going to get that from the seats. Good thing this vehicle wasn’t coming home to Janey’s Catch-A-Ride. Once settled back on Sanctuary it had taken Brick throwing a snickering Gaige over his shoulder to keep her from bolting off with echo and new sample to Tannis. A quick way to rial Tannis was to send a very grimy, hyped anarchist Gaige near her place. “Tell Janey ‘heya cutie!’, she had yelled after a departing Athena. Athena replied with a sloppy, over-the-shoulder two-finger wave.

Best part of the whole job had been dropping off the retrieved echo and the new sample. It had been quick, quiet, and no-hassle about getting the payment raised due to having to ride back with gag-worthy Stench O’ Brick. Getting back to the Sanctuary fast travel at a good clip, Athena had almost missed the reclining Salvador. Seeing as a trained assassin and Vault Hunter had nearly missed the short man, the position of his leaned back on two legs chair was on perfect point. There was always a guard on duty in the fast travel nowadays. Least there was supposed to be. 89% is a great percentage on Pandora. The quiet hum from the fast travel lured Athena back to the present and she nodded acknowledgement to Salvador as she began to disappear from Sanctuary to Hollow Point. With her gone, Salvador flopped back into his chair and leaned it back to the two back legs in one swift and sure movement.

Athena landed with a solid click of her boots on the fast travel room floor. As she walked home she twisted and popped various parts of her muscles and joints. Walking up to their front door, Athena stopped in her tracks and stared at the heavy metal. She didn’t really want to crawl in the bed with a squeaky clean Janey. Being nose blind to the smell that had come from Brick wasn’t going to be a good enough excuse. Cleaning up quick Athena moved from garage safety shower to inside the house. Her fingers brushed the light switch when low light from a salvaged desk lamp blushed in the living area. A rumbling pleased sound escaped Athena as she got the full amazingly lusty sight before her.

Janey was naked and sprawled on the smooth skag leather recliner. Scarred leg thrown up to hook over the armrest while the foot of the other leg dangled off the side of the at half mast footrest, swishing slow and lazy like a cat’s tail. With left elbow propped on her thigh she was dangling her hand in front of the no doubt wet apex of her legs, thumb moving in time with the lazily moving right foot. Her right hand was cradling the head on which her shit eating smirk was plastered across. Suddenly, Janey was stretching her torso out in a long arch of her back. Managing the whole while to keep her left hand steady middle. Athena couldn’t help but drop her gaze to Janey’s naked breast and taut nipple. After several moments she raised her eyes back to Janey’s face. The smirk had turned into a teeth flashing grin, tongue curling out to tease against her lips, “Come ova here, my dear lady, an’ I’ll show ya the real meanin’ of,” she double wiggled her eyebrows as she said the word, “Borderlands.”


End file.
